


The Specialist

by dopeysolo



Series: The Specialist [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Reader, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, In Honor of Aaron Hotchner, NoHotchNoWatch, Violence Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeysolo/pseuds/dopeysolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a particular set of skills and uses them to consult with different agencies including the FBI. Erin Strauss calls her in to help the BAU find a particular stubborn unsub. The reader immerses herself in the case putting her directly in harms way. Will the BAU be able to protect her? Will they finally find the unsub? Will Reader and Hotch ever resolve the damn sexual tension?</p><p>DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc.. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators amor producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

Erin Strauss was a particular lady. She was firm and somewhat crass when needed. She got the job done however she didn’t always work well with others. No matter what the team thought of her, they respected her and they respected her authority. 

On this particular day, they thought she was talking crazy. The team was working a case in Tucker, GA a suburb of Atlanta. This particular unsub was proving to be difficult. They knew he frequented the local farmers market because that’s the only thing the ladies had in common. They knew that he didn’t have a particular preference on hair color although all victims had bright (your color) eyes. However he did seem the most brutal with (your color) hair. They had extra patrols out during the farmers market but nothing was popping up. The case got national attention when a city official’s daughter was among the victims. 

The BAU was called in soon after that but with just a little evidence to go on they were stuck. That’s when Erin Strauss proposed her plan of action, “I put into place a specialist. She is an FBI consultant in victim profiling. She is an expert in her field and one of her specialties is targeting the unsub. Morgan spoke up, “I’m sorry, did you say targeting the unsub? How does she target someone we don’t know?” Strauss smirked, “She becomes a victim. She meticulously goes through the victims profiles and slowly adapts herself and immerses herself in their culture until she catches the unsub eye. I was suspicious at first but her track record has proven otherwise.” 

“So, she purposively puts herself in harms way in order to catch the unsub? JJ asks. Garcia pipes up, “That’s insane”. Before anyone could continue, Strauss lifted up her phone as you spoke through her speaker phone, “Isn’t that what you and your team do on a daily basis? You’ve all put yourself in harms way in order to catch the unsub.” They all turned in annoyance at Strauss, you were listening the whole time and Strauss didn’t inform them. Emily spoke up, “I see your point but it’s a little different when you knowingly get yourself captured with the hopes of whatever team you’re assisting backs you up”. Strauss’ line was silent for a couple of seconds before you responded, “You’re absolutely right, that’s why I don’t work with every team. When and if I go undercover, I choose the team backing me up. I don’t always go undercover, sometimes I just consult on the case but in this particular case, I think going undercover is the best option. With your team backing me up, I don’t think there will be a problem. Rossi stood up and walked over to the phone, “You have a lot of faith in a team you’ve never met.” 

You chuckled at him as you continued; “Strauss contacted me as soon as you were contacted so I’ve had about two weeks to study you and your team. In fact each and every one have met me without even knowing. Rossi, I loved that cappuccino you suggested at the café on Market Street.” Rossi’s eyes went wide as you continued explaining, “Morgan, that side crunch you showed me at the gym last week really did engage my core and J.J I was so thankful that you had spare change for the meter. Prentiss and Garcia, I wasn’t expecting to meet both of you at once but it worked out nicely when you two were able to help me pick out a new outfit in that lovely boutique on Main Street. Reid, you helped me get a book down in the library and we briefly chatted about the history of Vikings. Morgan chuckled at that. 

The whole team looked around the table, shocked at what they were hearing. “My personal favorite because I was most nervous meeting him… was Aaron Hotcher. He and Jack helped me pick out cupcakes at the bakery on 2nd avenue for my 7-year-old nephew. I wasn’t sure I could pull off casually meeting someone like him. I think Aaron is suspicious at all times” Every one snickered at that. “I like to observe the team out and about to see what they’re really like before I literally put my life in their hands. Just like Erin explained to me, I don’t see a problem with having the BAU backing me up. By the way, my nephew loved the cupcakes.” 

 

The room fell silent for a moment; all eyes seem to be on either Hotch or Strauss. Strauss looked at Hotch, “I know how protective you are of your team, and so you make the final decision. She is already out in the field and has been producing good intel.” She gives Hotch a file and he nods, “Ok, (your name) I’m going to read over your file and intel. I will contact you in to let you know my answer. In the mean time, stay in the field and stay sharp. At the current moment you have no backup”. Your voice filled the room again, “Ok, boss man…let me know. I have to go back to work so just shoot me a text”. 

Hotch opened your file and began to read. Occasionally he would fill in the team and discuss with them but every one knew the ultimate decision came down to Hotch and whether or not he could trust you. 

While he was reading, Garcia was investigating as well. “She had red hair, green eyes and glasses about mid 30s,” Reid said. “No she didn’t, she had short blonde hair and blue eyes” Morgan said. Rossi chuckled, “Well, the version I met had black hair with hazel eyes and she looked about 25. JJ and Prentiss all gave different descriptions leaving Garcia flustered. Rossi interrupted, “Hotch, what did she look like when you met her?” Hotch glanced up from your file, “(your hair/ eye color) with (you skin complexion) about (your height). Rossi smirked, “Garcia focus on Hotch’s description. She seemed to like him and would probably chose to look like herself”. Hotch turned a slight shade of red before looking down at your file. 

Hotch finished reading your file and gave the team a brief rundown. Every one seemed to be in agreement that they would continue working the case while you worked the case from the victim’s point of view. At all times, someone would have eyes on you. Either way it didn’t hurt to have more help but they didn’t want it to get to the point where you and the unsub would meet. So, they all agreed to take turns working the case, and following you. No one outside their team would know you exist so they wouldn’t draw attention to you. Hotch dismissed the team, sending most of them back to the hotel to try and sleep. Before Rossi left he stopped Aaron, “Where are you going?” Hotch calmly said, “I have the first shift” Rossi smirked, “Well boss man, you better go change your clothes- maybe look a little less G-man” Hotch smiled and nodded as the two men walked to their destinations. 

You had about an hour left in your shift, waitressing at the local bar when you saw Hotch walk in. He didn’t glance in your direction or even specifically ask to sit in your section, luckily you had an open table and he chose to sit there. You finished getting drinks for some locals at the bar when you strolled over to him. “Hi-ya handsome, what can I get you to drink?” He looked up at you and asked for water and a beer. You nodded and made your way to the bar. You were fixing his beer when a local started to get vulgar with you. You politely ignored him as you walked towards Hotch with his drinks, but before you reached the table, the drunken man at the bar grabbed your ass causing you to spill half the beer all over you. You looked at Hotch and silently told him not to react. He stood up and walked over to you. “Don’t blow my cover, don’t blow my cover,” you silently thought to yourself. Hotch simply took the water from your hand. Puzzled you watch him, as he looked down at you and whispered, “all yours” and he return to his table. You smirked at you turned to the drunken man, he was smiling at you while continuing to taunt you, he went to grab you again but this time you caught his arm pushing him to the side and motioning for the bouncer to throw him out. 

You grabbed your dishtowel and dried off some of the beer while walking to Hotch’s table with a new beer. You brought over the specials menu and whispered as you pointed to the menu, “So I guess this means we’ll be working together?” He nodded yes and you continued, “How’d you find me?” He looked at you as he took the menu and glanced it over, “You’ll discover that we have one of the best analyst out there so one of us at all times will be watching you.” He pointed to one of the specials and you wrote down his order and left. 

The rest of your shift was uneventful while you cleaned up; Aaron ate and watched the game on television. He paid and left a generous tip including a comm piece to use. You went to the bathroom to wash-up and discreetly put the comm in. You heard a click and Aaron’s deep voice whispering through, “coming in loud and clear y/n”, you murmured a simple “awesome” as you walked to get your keys and go home. 

The parking lot was barely lite with the exception of the flickering of the back door. You walked to your car when you felt a presence behind you. You started to fiddle with your keys as you continued your path. Aaron’s voice was quiet and calm when he told you someone was following you. You hummed in acknowledgment and approached your car ‘accidently’ dropping your keys on the ground. You heard Aaron grumble as you fiddled around looking for your keys. You wanted to temp the person following you and what better way then pretending to be oblivious to your surroundings. You grabbed your keys and stood up. All of the sudden a hand snaked around your face covering your mouth and forcibly turning you around. The man from the bar pushed you into your car and whispering in your ear, “You got me kicked out of my favorite bar, you bitch” as he kneed you in the stomach. You fell over clenching your stomach mumbling; “I’m ok, I’m ok” he grabbed you by the hair and threw you against the car as he started to unbuckle his pants. “I’m going to teach you some manners” he seethed as he approached you. He pressed his body against yours as you began to struggle and scream; he quickly covered your mouth as his fingers began to make their way to your pants. “Just give me the word and I’ll be there in a second,” Aaron said. You shook your head no trying to pretend it was meant for your attacker. Out of nowhere another man immerged throwing your attacker off of you. You fell to the ground sobbing as your rescuer beat the man. 

Eventually he let up and your attacker ran off while your rescuer came over to you. He slowly approached you when you started to back away from him. “Hey, hey, I’m just here to help. Are you ok? Do you want me to call the police or the hospital?” Your eyes went wide, “No police and I’m ok, just a little banged up. Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you haven’t come around”. He smiled at you and helped you up, “No problem. We’re supposed to help each other out”. The man was handsome, mid 30s with hazel eyes and brown hair. You brushed off the dirt on your clothes and turned to leave. The man stayed there as you got in your car. You rolled down your window and said, “I don’t even know your name?” He smiled as he leaned in, “My name is Robert, Robert Vega”. You smiled and kissed his cheek, “Well Robert Vega you’re my hero”. He stood up and watched you pull out of the parking lot. 

As soon as you were safely locked in your car, Aaron spoke, “you ok y/n?” You waited a little to respond, making sure you were clear of the parking lot before you responded, “Of course I’m ok. I had you watching my every move”. Aaron grumbled something, but continued, “Hell of a performance you put on back there. I especially liked the crying bit”. You smirked, “Figures a profiler would see right through that”. He laughed at that, “Morgan and JJ are your next shift. I’ll be with you tonight.” You smiled at the thought of Aaron taking care of you. Something about that stern and devilishly handsome man that made you think rated R thoughts. You shook your head, “Get your head back in the game and out of the gutter” you thought. 

You made it up to your apartment, turning on all the lights and checking around. The previous victims were not taken at their house but it was a force of habit with you. You couldn’t go to sleep unless you checked the rooms. Aaron watched from afar as you turned on each light and then a few seconds later the light was off. You got ready, showered and got comfortable all the while listening for Aaron. You lay in bed and whispered a simple “Goodnight Aaron” and fell quickly asleep. 

Suddenly you popped up in your bed, breathing heavily, trying to get ahold of your breathing, you saw that you managed to sleep for a few hours. You heard Aaron’s deep voice, “Are you ok? What’s going on?” You stayed silent trying to get control of yourself when you finally spoke up. “Have your team check to see if the victims were recently assaulted or harassed in some way. That guy at the bar, he didn’t drink a lot and he didn’t start being obnoxious until you walked in.” Aaron listened to you try to explain while being half asleep, “I think he was testing us. Maybe he had suspicions. Maybe they’re a team. Or maybe I’m dreaming.” Aaron laughed and said calmly, “We’ll look into it in the morning. Try and go back to sleep”. You mumbled a goodnight and fell back to sleep.


	2. Gathering Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues to follow you and research. Hotch and the reader continue to hit it off

You woke up and immediately asked, “Morning Handsome, did you tell the team about last night?” You heard someone laughing and a deep sexy voice came through, “Morning y/n, Hotch is back at the hotel resting but feel free to tell us what happened last night between you two”. You snickered at Morgan, “Morning Morgan, I thought it was Hotch… not that you’re not handsome but still”. Morgan continued to laugh, “No worries, he did tell us about the guy at the bar. Garcia is working on identifying him. How are you feeling?” 

You got up and started to wash up, “I’m a little sore and probably some bruises but I’ll survive. Do me a favor and have her research Robert Vega too.” You were brushing your teeth as Prentiss chimed in, “The guy that stopped the attack?” You mumbled a “yeah” while you finished washing up. 

You walked into the kitchen trying to find your tea while explaining to Morgan, Prentiss and now Garcia your thoughts, “The guy at the bar hardly had enough drinks to get that volatile plus he only acted up when Hotch walked in. It also seemed pretty convenient that a guy just happened to be walking around midnight and then came to my rescue.” Hotch’s voice interrupted you, “Now who is suspicious all the time?” You smirked, “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” 

“I slept enough” Hotch said, “now the team will go and interview the victims family to see if something similar happened to them.” You thought about everything as you sat down and drank your tea. “Each victim would have had something different happen, not necessarily a flat out attack but some sort of ‘savior’ moment. Maybe this unsub has a savior complex or white knight kind of thing.” Hotch listened but interrupted your thoughts, “We don’t need to speculate yet unless there is in fact a connection.” You smiled at his no nonsense train of thought while you sipped your tea. He whispered, “Why do I get the feeling you’re laughing at me right now” You laughed at that, “I was smiling but now I’m laughing” Hotch grumbled something and Morgan chimed in “You just flustered the boss man, I never thought I’d live to see that”. With that you laughed even harder. 

After your tea and breakfast, you got ready for your morning job. You were getting dressed listening to the team discuss different theories. No doubt about it, this was by far the smartest team you’ve worked with. Garcia already had info on both men and now she was trying to connect the two. While you were getting ready to go to your first job, the team was dispersing to go and talk to the victim’s families. You heard the familiar baritone voice of Agent Aaron Hotchner, “I’ll be with you today while the rest of the team interviews as soon as we know if there is a connection- I will let you know. Where are you off to now?” You couldn’t help but smile when he spoke, “So, you’re with me again? I’m a lucky girl, getting the boss man to tail me”. Hotch answered quickly, “You like to get yourself into trouble and my name is on the report therefore I’ll be watching you like a hawk.” You laughed, “Oh Aaron, you have no idea…Now, I’m off to my first job at the café. You can’t show up because they’ll be suspicious.” Hotch cuts you off, “I know, I know, this isn’t my first time doing this. Plus you’re assuming the unsub is watching you.” You huffed, “I guess we will see” 

The first two hours of your shift went by quickly, just a normal busy morning rush. You were about to take you ten-minute break when the door jingled signaling someone walking in. You smiled as you saw a Mr. Robert Vega walk in. He approached your cash register grinning. “Well, well, well Robert Vega, my hero. What are you doing here?” you stammered out. He chuckled at your alleged nervousness, “Well I’m here to get some coffee” You blushed and giggled, “Obviously you’re here for coffee…duh.” He ordered coffee and a bagel. You quickly prepared it and he went to hand you money but you shook your head, “No way Robert. It’s on the house, it’s the least I could do after what you did”. With that your manager stepped in and sent you on your break. You knew he was watching you as you hung up your apron. You turned the corner and whispered, “You getting all this SSA Aaron Hotcher?” His deep voice spoke up, “Could be a coincidence?”. You laughed, “I know… wait for the facts but I don’t believe in coincidences. Now I’m off to take my break. I’m going to try and sit with him.” Hotch assured you, “I’m right here, if at all you want out just say the word and I’ll be there in there in an instance”. 

You timidly walked out holding your tea, you didn’t see anywhere to sit but you did make eye contact with Robert so you strolled over to him. “I’m on my break if you want company? If not it’s totally fine. I just figured I would ask” you smiled hesitantly. You were really trying to milk the innocent naïve schoolgirl act. He moved his things and insisted that you sit next to him. You smiled and slid into the booth. “Thanks again for last night. I really can’t believe that even happened. I called the bar and that guy is not allowed anywhere near the bar plus security said they’d walk me out. One of the guys even said he would meet me here to escort me to the bar. So, it looks like I’ll be taken care of there.”

Morgan was back in your ear asking Hotch why you were telling him about security, “He’s not going to attack if he knows she has people with her.” Hotch simply said, “She’s setting him up” You smiled as you listened to their conversation and continued yours, “Enough about last night. Have you lived here long?” Robert explained that he lived here about 5 years and loves it. You chatted about the local things, “One of my favorite things to do is to do to the local farmers market.” You explained. He leaned in and whispered, “I know you’re new here but didn’t hear about the women being attack and taken from there?” You eyes went wide, “Oh my goodness, I heard a little but they’ve added extra police force there. Plus I mainly spend my times in the flowers and from what people told me the attacks happened in fruits and veggie section. Anyway with all the extra police, they’re hasn’t been an attack in weeks.” He sat back watching you, when you glanced at your watch, “Oops I have to head back.” You stood up and looked back at him, “Robert, I hope to see you again.” He simply nodded and you turned away. 

You clocked back in and heard Morgan say, “She’s good. She basically just set up her attack”. Hotch sternly said, “That’s speculation. He could just be interested in her. We can’t just assume its him.” You shook your head and made your way to the cash register. 

The rest of your shift flew by and before you knew “Big Tony” was standing in the café waiting to walk you to the bar. Thankfully the café and bar was practically next-door, so you just left your car in the shared parking lot and walked over with your escort. You had about a half hour until your 2nd shift started so you listened in on the BAU conversation. 

J.J started, “So, she was right. There does seem to be some connection between the victims, not only the farmer’s market but they all had some sort of attack whether it be verbal, physical or just a general altercation. They all had a man swoop in and save them.” You continued to listen, as Reid continued, “The problem is there’s no clear identification of their ‘savior’ plus most likely he changed appearances.” The team went back and forth discussing the behavior as well as trying to find a link between the two men you encountered. After a while, Hotch spoke up, “y/n basically arranged her abduction tomorrow at the farmers market in the flower section so let’s study the layout and formulate a profile. If it is in fact Robert Vega, he’ll strike tomorrow. He’s been without a victim for two weeks so he’s looking. Garcia keep looking to find a connection”.

Your bar shift was fairly easy and one of the bouncer did walk you to your car so the rest of your night was pretty boring. Hotch checked in every so often but he was even quiet so you parked your car and walked up to your apartment. After locking yourself in and kicking your shoes off, you did your nightly routine of checking the rooms. The living room, kitchen, bathroom and finally the bedroom- you heard movement and immediately you were on alert. “Aaron, someone is in here” You heard a deep voice say, “Y/n…” immediately you attacked, you threw punch after punch while he deflected finally getting the upper hand, he held your hands down and your body was flush against his. It was only then you saw a smirking Aaron Hotcher looking down on you, “Well I guess there’s no doubt you’re a fighter” 

You breathed a sigh of relief as you playfully slapped his chest, “Aaron Hotcher, you gave me a heart attack! And what is in the hell are you doing here?” Hotch turned and laughed, “I snuck in with Mrs. Wilson a couple hours ago. By the way, She’s very happy you finally found a nice man.” You rolled your eyes as you motioned him to continue, “I figured if the unsub is in fact watching you then I should be able to get in here undetected plus I walked in with Mrs. Wilson to avoid any suspicious.” You nodded and walked to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower and get comfy. I assume you’re here to make things hard and keep me up late” As soon as the words left your mouth, you turned bright red, “I didn’t mean it to sound that sexual, wow. I just meant you’re hear to discuss plans”. Aaron was smirking as he nodded yes. 

In the shower, you tried to calm yourself down normally you’d do some self exploration however you didn’t think you could keep in down and with him in the next room, he’d definitely hear. You ended up taking a cold shower thinking about funny cat videos. Of course as soon as you came out in your comfy shorts and tank, a comfy Hotch in loose sweatpants and an old George Washington University t-shirt greeted you. Your eyes easily looked him and up and down. You made eye contact with him and you could have sworn he was smirking. You cleared your thought, “Ok, let’s get this started”. 

It was nearing two in the morning and you were yawning when Aaron stopped. He looked at you and said, “Ok lets call it a night. You look exhausted and if you’re right. You have a big day tomorrow or I guess this morning”. You yawned again and stood. You saw Aaron walk over to your couch and you huffed, “Aaron you can’t sleep there, I barley fit on that thing. I have a queen size bed and I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself”. He chuckled, “y/n I basically slept in a car last night, I can handle a tiny couch.” You shook your head, “Listen here stubborn ass, I rent this place weekly, the only clean sheets and blanket are on my bed. Just come on”. He sat for a moment before relenting and following you to bed. 

You both got comfortable and fell asleep quickly. It felt like the alarm went off in five minutes. You suddenly remembered that Aaron was in bed with you when you felt his chest rising and falling against your back, his breath gently tickling the back of your neck. His arm wrapped around your stomach, holding you close to him. You wish you could extend the night just so you could stay close to him longer. His arms wrapped around you bring a certain peace and calming effect to your thoughts. You closed your eyes for a minute and enjoyed the peaceful moment. You felt his breath hitch and he released his hold. You sighed and turned to face him, which was not a good idea, Hotch was sexy normally but ‘just woke up’ Hotch was a force to be reckoned with. You felt your panties dampen immediately. “Damn, I really need to get laid” you thought to yourself. You smirked; “So much for keeping our hands to ourselves” he smiled as you got up to start your day. 

You made yourself a cup of tea and Hotch some coffee; you were about to start breakfast when he came out in his suit and tie. You smiled at him while you sipped your tea. “Running off so soon, Agent Hotchner? I would’ve never pegged you as the love em and leave em type” He scowled at you as he drank his coffee, “I’m not but we have a case. I figured I’d leave first just incase anyone is watching.” You smirked, “I bet you say that to all the ladies”. He stared at you for a moment before speaking, “There are no other ladies” you gulped at his seriousness as he continued, “There is one that is certainty peaking my interest but I’m not sure if it’s because of her knack of getting herself in to dangerous situations or the fact that I find her presence mildly addicting.” You openly gaped at him while he smirked at you…finishing his coffee, he walked over to you, He leaned over and put your tea down to grab your hand, he looked down at you with complete seriousness, “My team will have your back but please be careful out there, this unsub hasn’t killed in a while so he will be reckless, unpredictable and brutal. Be aware and the moment you feel uneasy, say the word and you’re out.” You nodded and quickly glanced at his lips then back at his eyes. He smiled again and leaned in further, he looked at your lips then back at your eyes while saying, “after the case, lets keep our head in the game”. He released your hand and stood up. You watched him gather all his stuff and go to the door. He smiled at you and left leaving you to gather your thoughts and your breathing…


	3. Floundering About in the Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate between the reader and Hotch as well as the case

Aaron Hotcher left you in a hizzy, your brain was consumed with thoughts of his simple statement, “after the case”. Your thoughts ran rapid, when Reid interrupted your said thoughts, “Hey y/n. I assume Hotch caught you up to speed.” You chatted it up with the boy wonder; he was one of your favorites to talk to because of the unending knowledge this kid could produce. You liked to ask him questions and listen to him spew every thing about the subject matter. As you got dressed, you asked him about flowers since today you were going to spend some time in that section might as well brush up on some facts. Of course Reid indulged you as you slipped on your dress, “Mother’s Day accounts for one-fourth of the floral purchases made for holidays. About a third or 35% of adults bought flowers or plants as gifts for Mother’s Day in 2015. According to a survey by that National Retail Federation, 66% of those celebrating Mother’s Day will buy flowers, spending an estimated $2.4 billion in 2016.” You snickered as you pulled on your sweater, “Wait, there is a National Retail Federation? …And you read their report?” Reid sighed, “I like to read”. You giggled again, “I know Reid and I love that about you”

You walked to your front door and took a breath, “is everyone in place? Reid answered, “Yes, every one is in place. I’ll be talking with you but every one else is already at the market”. Once last deep breath and you walked out the door, hoping and praying you guys will catch the unsub and you can head back to DC. 

The farmers market was already in full swing by the time you got there. You moseyed around a few of the tables even picked up a colorful vase to put your flowers in, you were trying to make your cover as believable as possible, you chatted with a few café regulars before making your way to the flowers. You looked around; you managed to see J.J. and Morgan. Prentiss and Hotch were harder to spot but you decided to focus on buying flowers. You had to make it as believable as possible. 

You saw him approach you, Reid whispered in your ear that he was approaching from your left but you didn’t acknowledge just kept browsing. He gently touched your shoulder causing you to ‘jump’ a little but you turned and smiled, “Hello Robert!” you tried to portray your best fake smile as he laughed, “Sorry y/n, I didn’t mean to scare you but I saw you over here and I wanted to say hi” You blushed, “Oh Robert, maybe it’s destiny that we keep running into each other. It’s not every day that a woman gets to hang out with her knight in shining armor.” His eyes seemed to darken at your statement as he leaned in and whispered, “There are some flowers back there, they are absolutely gorgeous. I knew the vendor, maybe he’ll give you a good deal.” You smiled again, “Well lead the way my good sir” He held out his elbow and you slid your hand through beaming at him. 

You walked giddily through the crowd chatting about the different flowers you already found. Robert seemed to be focus on one thing and that was getting you out of there. You pretended not to notice his tense demeanor. You glanced over and saw Prentiss. She was closest to you but never once did she acknowledge your existence.  
“This team is top notch” you thought to yourself. 

All of the sudden all hell broke loose, shots were fired and people were running in all sorts of directions. You were trying to locate the area where the shots were but Robert was tugging your hand. He put his hands over your head, forcing you to duck at the same time pulling you to the side. You heard commotions through your comms but clears as day you heard Hotch order, “someone stay with y/n!”. You turned to Robert, “Why are you pulling me in the back of the flowers. We should stay low.” You were trying to give your location but it was so loud and so much commotion, you weren’t sure if anyone heard you. Before you knew it, a cloth was put over your mouth and blackness took over. 

You started to stir and all you felt was a strong headache. You slowly opened your eyes struggling to fight the blurriness to get a sense of where you were. Gradually you were able to piece together that you were still in the back of a van going over some serious rocky roads. Your hands were bound together dangling above your head forcing you to sit up straight. You looked forward and noticed that Vega and his accomplice didn’t notice you were awake. You strained to listen to their conversation as they went through your things. “I found this ear piece, you think she’s a cop” the accomplice said. Vega laughed, “No way man, I know cops and she is definitely not one. Maybe it’s a hearing aid. Either way, no signal works out here plus I have the jammer running. No one will be able to find us.” Your brain started to think, the comm was still in use but they might not be able to track me. However with the comm is use, they could still record a confession and use that to pin the other kidnappings, rapes and murder of these two low lives. The accomplice turned and you immediately recognized him as your attacker but that also meant he saw you were awake. He smirked at you as he threw your stuff in the back of the van, “Morning sweetheart, you best rest now because you’re in for a hell of a day” with that he turned and faced the road. 

You tried to use your foot to grab your stuff but your limbs couldn’t stretch that far. You decided to play off the hearing aid and try to get them to give it to you. You knew it was a stretch but you had to try something. You felt the van slowing down so you looked forward and saw the accomplice get up from his seat and climb into the back. You flinched as he approached, “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be gentle. It’s the big guy up front you have to worry about.” You pretended not to understand what he was saying as you motioned to your bag. He seem to understand what you were saying and reached in your bag to grab the comm. He leaned forward as the van was coming to a full stop and said, “It looks like you were right, she can’t hear very well without out. What do you want to do?” It was then when Vega turned around and you faked being surprised. It must have been good because Vega just eerily smiled, “Give it to her when you untie her, I want her to hear everything we say to her”. You continued to look confused to further give them the illusion that you were hard of hearing and completely naïve. It looks like Vega’s over confidence will be his downfall and you could certainly work with that. 

His accomplice, Oz as you came to learn started to untie your hands, which you were grateful because you were beginning to lose feeling in your hands and arms. You overly exaggerated your weakness. You wanted to continue to placate to their obvious dismissal of you being anything but a sweet naïve girl after all that was your job. As your hands dropped, you moaned and leaned forward almost falling before Oz caught you. “Whoa there princess, can’t have you hurting yourself…yet” He learned forward and grabbed your comm, giving it to you, you looked at him wide eyed and grabbed it putting it in your ear. Immediately you pretended to hear and you looked at him, “Why am I in a van? Why are we in the woods? Why is Robert here? Who are you? Aren’t you the guy who attacked me?” you hoped someone was listening as you tried to give them information. Oz started to laugh, “You’re an inquisitive one, aren’t you?”. 

The van doors swung opened and you were blinded by the day light, as soon as you stepped outside, the comm piece started to crackle, you faintly heard Garcia, “Sir, I’m picking up something” quickly Hotch’s voice chimed through, “y/n, we’re coming to get you. Hang tight”. Immediately you stopped in your tracks and sternly said, “No, not yet. I need more information”. Vega and Oz looked at you confused and Vega stepped forward, “Listen here missy, we give you information when we want to, you will come with us” as he started to drag you towards a cabin. You spoke up again, “Why are you taking me into a cabin?” Hotch told Garcia to find a cabin where you were located. He turned his attention to you again, “Listen y/n, the minute I don’t like where this is heading with or without information, I’m coming in”. You groaned, “No”. You heard Hotch sigh in frustration, as he told Garcia to find your exact location before they lost the signal again. 

You struggled with them trying to delay losing the signal so Garcia could pin point you. You heard her typing away like a mad woman when you simply heard her exclaimed, “Yes, found her sir”. You tried to hide your smirk as you heard Hotch say, “We’re on our way, and I’m giving you two hours. If we don’t hear from you, we’re coming in no matter what”. You groaned again but trusted his instinct, hoping the jammer was just meant for the van. You knew whatever Garcia gave you was the best and she would be able to pick up your signal no matter where you were. 

You were thrown in an open room cabin. Oz quickly went to closing all the blinds and making sure all the windows and doors were locked. Vega however hovered over you. You whimpered and scooted back until you hit a wall. Vega smirked, “No where to go sweetheart”. You wanted to test the comm so you played off your alluded hearing issue, “What? I can’t hear you?” He smiled again, “I guess I’ll have to take my time with you”. It was then when you heard a crackled with Garcia’s voice, “You’re coming in loud and clear. The team enroute, they should be in your vicinity in 15. You better get cracking, Hotch was not a happy camper”. You sighed as you pushed your back clear against the wall, pretending to flinch as Vega approached. He abruptly yanked you up and dragged you to a room. You struggled and continued to give the team directions, “Wait, why are you putting me back here? What is this place?” Vega ignored you as Oz followed the two of you. 

He tossed you on a bed and started to silently tie you to each bedpost. He started with your legs since you were trying to kick him. Ox held you down as Vega slowly stroked your leg and ankles, “such smooth skin, perfect canvas to paint my masterpiece on” You stopped struggling and looked at him, “Is that what this is? You’re the guys that’s been kidnapping and killing those women?” Vega smirked as he gripped your ankle tighter causing you to actually groan when he tied you to the bedpost. His hand dragged slowly across your body causing you to shiver when he violently grabbed your other ankle tightly tying it to the opposite bedpost. You did not like the position he was putting you, it was extremely vulnerable and usually you didn’t allow yourself to be in this position however you knew the BAU was in place and eagerly waiting to bust in. He ran his hand up your whole body stopping at your stomach, “this is a lovely dress you have on, it’ll be a shame to ruin it. I’m sure Oz here would love to take it off of you”. You started to struggle again as both men tied your hands to the top bedposts. You sighed as you dropped your head against the pillow. Garcia whispered, “Please say you’re ok?” You started to struggle again, “Ok, ok” Garcia sighed as your continued, “Please just tell me, am I going to die? Are you really those guys?” You felt the bed dip as Vega twirled his knife in front of your face. He looked up and down your body as he turned to Oz, “I might have to try this one out. She looks like she would put up a fight plus those tits are amazing”. You heard Hotch audibly groan. 

Vega ran the knife down your body and up again, you involuntary shuttered as he touched you. You knew you had to get them talking before things escalated. He started to leisurely pop off the buttons of your dress, slowly allowing it to fall to your sides revealing your panties and thankfully a camisole over your bra. He stood up while Oz came to his side, both men gazing hungrily at your body. Oz licked his lips while Vega adjusted himself. “Gross” you thought as you eyed both men, “So is this how you treated those other women. I can’t believe I fell for your knight in shining armor trick. You’re nothing but a fake,” you screamed. You heard Garcia take a deep breath as Hotch spoke up, “Careful y/n. We don’t want them to act rashly” You glared at the men as they smirked, Vega spoke up, “You see what I mean, she is going to be a fun ride-not like those others. They just cried and whimpered.” Oz smiled at the memory, “Remember that blonde, she was so soft and the way her body responded to our touch”. Oz shivered as the memory as Vega leaned in, “I think this one here, will be our best one yet”. You looked at the men in shocked, “How many have you killed?” Vega and Oz smiled, “We certainty had our fun here but I’m afraid you’ll be our last one here at least”. You groaned at the two, “why can’t they just flat out say it?” you thought. “So you’re telling you two are responsible for all the recent killings? For the city officials daughter?” you whispered. Vega smiled largely at you, “Yes ma’am, she was a beauty but not like you. You are going to be our masterpiece”.

You heard your earpiece crackle with Hotch’s voice, “That’s enough for me. Team get in place, we’re coming in”. You breathed a sigh of relief as you heard them shuffle and run towards the cabin door. Through the comms, you heard Hotch break open the door yelling and clearing the cabin. The only thing was nothing was happening in your cabin. Suddenly you heard Aaron, “y/n something is wrong. This cabin is empty. Garcia, FIND HER”.


	4. Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking...will they find in her in time?

You heard Aaron yell at Garcia, they had the wrong cabin; you were alone tied to a bed in a very vulnerable position…this was not going well. You took deep breaths, you couldn’t afford to panic, and you had no idea where the team was so it was clearly up to you. Garcia was furiously typing away trying to follow the signal, you heard something break and Morgan sigh, “Come on baby girl, Hotch is not happy”. You simply whispered, “No worries”. You heard Hotch’s heavy breathing, “y/n, try to get them talking, distract them, bring up the other ladies, they’ll want to brag. We will be there soon”. You sighed and looked back at your captors. 

Oz hungrily eyed you up and down while be began to crawl on your bed. Your mind was racing, you took deep breaths and lifted your head, “I thought you two liked the fight? Didn’t you say the others didn’t fight, just cry? I can guarantee you that I will not shed a tear for you” Oz froze in his actions; he looked back at Vega waiting for his command. Vega was perched against the wall and squinted his eyes. He smirked and pushed himself away from the wall slowly walking towards your direction. “I knew you would be special.” He motioned Oz off the bed and began to untie your restraints. You quickly closed your legs and pulled them tightly against you. “Thank you for uniting me.” You heard a sigh of relief from the team, untying you gave you a fighting chance; after all you were no damsel in distress. 

You quickly pulled your arms back from the bedpost as Oz and Vega stood staring at you. Rubbing your wrists, you continued to calmly talk, “So you take unsuspecting females back to your cabin? What is this place? Is it yours? I bet it’s your moms?” you smirked. “Careful y/n, you don’t want to anger them yet” you heard Hotch whisper. Oz was nervous, he kept looking back and forth between you and Vega but Vega seemed to like your challenging demeanor. You heard Garcia triumphantly yell and raddle off coordinates to the team. Vega’s eyes darkened when he spoke, “Oz leave us be. I think our mischievous y/n needs a lesson in manners.” Oz defiantly spoke up, “Wait a minute Vega, this wasn’t part of the deal! I get first dibs and then you get to carve them!” Vega slowly turned to his partner, “You couldn’t handle this one, now GET OUT”. Oz flinched at Vega’s demand and quickly scurried out. 

Vega eyed you, his expression quickly turned dark as he said, “Now let’s see if I can make you cry”. Without any warning or indication in his actions, he backhanded you causing you to fall of the bed. You scrambled up, wiping the blood off your face; you stood up and practically seethed your response, “Is that all you got?” Vega lunged at you. You dodged to the side and delivered a sharp kick to his knee. He grunted and fell against the wall. He scrambled up, rubbing his arm, eyes full of hate. 

His expression changed from loathing to amusement. You knew you were in trouble, he was enjoying this, you searched for the door, it was to your right and only about 15 feet away. He seemed to sense what you were thinking and he smirked, “You won’t get out of here. I will break you.” You were a trained professional but this guy was getting to you. He had this cool confidence about him so you decided to play it against him, “I’ll admit, you’re a lot stronger than I thought. However if I get past you, I can handle that dimwit partner of yours”. He laughed at that, “Yes, Oz is not the brightest but he does come in handy. Now I say we get down to business”. Vega stepped forward and sucker punched you, causing your breathing to hitch, he gripped your collar and threw you against the wall. You forcibly fell against the wall, struggling to stand up. You spit out blood and stood as tall as your body would allow it. You slapped him with your open left hand full across the face. It rocked him and he took a step back and then steadied himself, blinking his eyes staring at you. He smirked as he began to unbuckle his pants, “Oh I’m going to ruin you”. You stood tall readying yourself for his attack; he pounced forcing his body weight to hold you against the wall. For a minute you panicked, your mind was completely blank as you twisted against him, it was then when you heard a calm voice break your fog, “y/n listen to me, we are less than a minute away. Take a deep breath and please kick the shit out of this man”. Aaron’s words caused you to laugh confusing Vega; he leaned back from kissing your neck and looked at you puzzled. 

It was then when you heard the cabin door burst open and the cabin erupted with chaos, you heard the team shouting orders and Oz screaming for Vega. He turned and looked at you with pure disgust and you smirked, “Robert Vega, you’re under arrest”. He back away, you heard the team clearing the rooms, shouting your name. You glared at Vega, “Get on your knees, hands on your head…” you limped forward as you continued, “you have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and may be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can’t afford that right, you can have one appointed.” The door opened with Hotch leading the way, he quickly looked at you and then at Vega who was on his knees with his hands on his head. You slowly walked forward but before you completely past Vega you turned and slapped your right palm down on his face shattering his nose. 

Morgan and Prentiss were cuffing a bloodied Vega and Hotch approached you. You took a deep breath. It hurt your ribcage. You exhaled, inhaled again when Aaron gently put his hands on your shoulders, “there’s an ambulance on its way, can you walk?” Your head swam, you felt your stomach tighten and you dry heaved, which hurt the ribs some more. Your head hung low, as you tried to control your breathing. Aaron didn’t leave your side, gently rubbing your back as you leaned over. Your eyes focused a little better and slowly you got yourself upright. Everything blurred for a minute, and then came back into focus again. You looked into Aaron’s eyes, he was filled with concern, pain and dare you say admiration. You smiled and hooked your arm through his arm, “Come on SSA Aaron Hotchner, and take me home”. He gently guided you outside to be greeted by a very relieved BAU team. 

Hotch rode in the ambulance with you, listening to the paramedics go over your injuries…concussion, 2 cracked ribs, lacerations and badly bruised. You watched as he sighed and rubbed his face. On the stretcher, you moved your hand to touch his, he noticed your small movement and softly took your small hand, you whispered to him, “None of this is your fault, I’ll heal and they will be behind bars for a long time.” He smiled slightly, “if we would’ve gotten there sooner…” You interrupted him, “Stop right there. Don’t think about the ‘what ifs’ focus on the win, we got the unsub and we get to go home.” He smirked at you as he leaned down and brushed your hair away from your face, he tenderly kissed your forehead as you closed your eyes to rest, and he never let your hand go. 

Luckily they only kept you in the hospital over night and by the morning you were itching to leave, you were slowly moving around, careful not to disturb your ribs as you gathered your belongings. “Going somewhere?” you turned to see an amused Aaron Hotcher standing in the doorway. You smirked as you continued to pack up; you slowly sat down and leaned over to put on your shoes. Your breath hitched at the pain but before you could continue, Aaron was on his knees putting your shoes on. “Thank you Aaron but you better not tell the doctor. I need to get home,” you whispered. He chuckled, “y/n she signed your release papers, I’m here to take you to the plane”. You perked up at that and grabbed his hand, he held it and smirked “and the only condition is you have to stay with someone” You grunted and rolled your eyes, “I guess I could call a friend”. He smirked, “Garcia already went to your place, packed a bag and set up my guest room” You eyebrows shot up at that and you laughed,“Ummm that intrusive…you’re sure about that?” he chuckled, “My name is on the report, and I take care of my team. It’ll just be for a week, give your ribs time to heal and check on your concussion.”

Jack and Aaron were excellent doctors, the first night, he checked on your every three hours, the doctor gave him strict instructions regarding your concussion and apparently Aaron took them very seriously. In the morning, Jack brought you breakfast, it was your first time officially meeting the small boy and he was an absolute delight. He helped you cut up the pancakes and sat with you as you ate. Every morning for a week, Jack would bring you breakfast and you two would chat it up. Garcia usually came around lunch to fill you in on every one in the office and help you wash up. Your favorite time was when Hotch and Jack would keep you company for dinner. With the medication, the doctor gave you; you slept a lot which was good to help the healing process but bad because with sleep brought nightmares. It was usual in your line of work that’s why you had a process, after every case, you went to your therapist, he helped you talk it out and deal with what ever lingering issues you had with the case. This case was no different, if anything you desperately needed to talk to someone, every time you fell asleep you would see Vega’s greedy desperate face. This particular night was no different, you fell asleep and you saw his face, this time he was over you holding you down…Aaron found you whimpering in your sleep, he gently woke you up whispering your name. You opened your eyes to see Aaron tenderly looking at you, “how long have you’ve been having nightmares?” You sighed, “Since it happened, but its nothing new. With my line of work, I face horrible situations, I usually talk it out with a professional” Aaron sat on the edge of your bed, helping you sit up as he spoke, “Well I’m a professional. Why don’t you try me?” You smiled as he sat beside you in bed and you two talked into the wee hours of the morning. The next day, Jack found you two propped up in bed, your head on Aaron’s shoulder, both of you sound asleep. 

Aaron and Jack helped you get set up back home, your ribs were healing, still bruised but you were recovering nicely. Aaron and you met weekly to discuss different cases and the nightmares were becoming less and less. After about three weeks of light duty, you were officially back to work and to celebrate the BAU decided to go out on the town. Aaron offered to pick you up; you guys didn’t talk about your relationship, with you healing and with his caseload, it wasn’t like you had the time to have a heart to heart with guy. So with the plan to go out, you called in Prentiss, JJ and Garcia. The girls came over to help you pick out an outfit to entice a certain brooding FBI agent. After going through your closet and picking out a great dress, the girls left to go get ready and leave you to get ready. You were excited but nervous as you went downstairs to answer the door. You opened the door to see Aaron in dark jeans and a navy sweater, the man looked absolutely gorgeous. Aaron looked you up and down before looking directly in your eyes, “You look magnificent y/n”. You blushed at him as he put his hand on the small of your back to walk you to the car. You were suddenly very glad you went with this black dress with a plunging neckline, with cutouts at the sides. You felt his warm hand sizzle on your skin. “This is going to be a long night” you thought as he drove off to where you were meeting the team.


	5. Practically Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes out leading to some sexy times for the reader and Hotch

You were excited but nervous as you went downstairs to answer the door. You opened the door to see Aaron in dark jeans and a navy sweater, the man looked absolutely gorgeous. Aaron looked you up and down before looking directly in your eyes, “You look magnificent y/n”. You blushed at him as he put his hand on the small of your back to walk you to the car. You were suddenly very glad you went with this black dress with a plunging neckline, with cutouts at the sides. You felt his warm hand sizzle your skin. “This is going to be a long night” you thought as he drove off to where you were meeting the team.

The ride to the bar was filled with idle chitchat about both of your days. You mentioned how the girls came over and of course Aaron immediately picked up on that. “Why’d they come over?” he asked. You stuttered for a moment, you didn’t exactly want to tell him about them helping you seduce their boss, so you just laughed it off, “Oh just the usual”. You knew he wasn’t buying it but thankfully you pulled up to bar. Aaron and you got out of the car and he quickly came to your side, gently putting his hand on the small of your back. You glanced up at him and smiled, for a moment you thought he was going to finally kiss you but instead Morgan took that moment to yell, “Come on you two crazy kids, let’s get a move on”. You closed your eyes and sighed. You approached the door disappointed when Aaron squeezed your side. 

You glanced back at him and he pulled you towards him. His hands were wrapped around your waist and yours were locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. His lips gently grazed yours; they were warm and tasted of mint. When you broke apart for air, you rested your forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen. His smirk told you everything and you smiled back, sinking into his hold. He whispered, “Sorry it took me so long”. You smiled as he gently grabbed your hand leading you inside. 

The team already had a table when you and Aaron walked in. Every one quickly noticed your intertwined hands. Rossi was the first to say something, “About time, Aaron” You chuckled as you sat down. Prentiss was next, “Yeah we had a bet going. I believe Reid won the bet.” You laughed even harder at that and the whole table busted out laughing when Reid chimed in, “Never bet against a Vegas native and MIT graduate”. The whole night was filled with stories and laughter. However your favorite part was how Aaron always found a way to touch you, whether it be draping his arm around your chair or tenderly putting his hand on your leg. A few drinks in some of you decided to dance. Morgan and Garcia dragged you, J.J. and Prentiss to the floor while Rossi, Reid and Hotch finished their drinks. You were laughing as you danced to the latest pop song. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Aaron go up to the bar to order the next round. He turned to watch his team having fun; you smirked at him while you and Garcia danced. You smile quickly faded when you saw this attractive lady waltz up to him. You watched as he politely spoke to her but all the while kept looking at you. You could see that he was trying to graciously turn her down but she didn’t seem to get it. You decided to go and help the man out, you walked over to Aaron and put your arm around him, “Hi honey, are the drinks ready?” you leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. You turned and faced the lady, you smiled, “Hello there… I don’t blame you, he’s pretty hot”. She smirked and waved as she turned to leave. You felt Aaron’s hands on your hips and he turned you around. He pulled you towards him, in between his legs smirking, “So I’m hot, huh?” You rolled your eyes, “Hell Aaron, I can’t blame her. Have you seen yourself?” He chuckled and shook his head as he leaned in and gave you a quick peck. The drinks were finally ready as you two carried the next round to the table. 

The stories and laughter continued when you decided to go break the seal. You excused yourself and made your way through the crowd to go find the bathroom. You saw the sign but as your turned you ran straight into a wall of muscle. You looked up to see a very tall man looking down at you. He put his hands on your elbows to steady you but when you turned to continue your way to the bathroom, he grasped your elbows, “Where do you think you’re going pretty lady?”. You nodded your head towards the bathroom when he leaned down to whisper to you, “Well, what if I say I don’t want to let go?”. You smirked as you said, “Well if you don’t let go, you’ll have a nice puddle around your shoes.” He quickly released you and laughed, “Feisty one”. You nodded and walked to the bathroom. 

After you washed up, you opened the door to be greeted by the tall man. You rolled your eyes, “Listen, my friends and I were just trying to have a nice night out. We don’t want any trouble”. He eerily smiled at that, “Have a drink with me?” You openly gaped at him as you tried to push pass him. “Come on, lighten up and have a drink?” he said. “This is absolutely ridiculous,” you thought. You saw Aaron and Morgan stand up and start walking towards you. You sighed, “Listen buddy your night is about to get real bad, you best let me pass”. But of course instead of listening this dipshit leaned in and pressed his body against yours. You saw Aaron’s eyes practically bug out of his head so you quickly gripped his collar and lifted causing him to go off balance as your tripped him. “Listen douchebag, just stay down” you seethed out. As he started to move, Morgan’s foot was on his throat and Hotch was by your side. His buddies started to move in when Rossi came over and flashed his badge, “Boys, go back to your seats and enjoy the rest of your drinks. We don’t want any trouble here”. They looked at his badge and they got their friend and went back to their seats. You looked up at the men and smiled, “Well that was eventful. Thanks for the backup” and you started to walk back to the table. Morgan and Rossi came to Aaron’s side and smiled as Rossi said, “Well she’ll always keep things interesting” Morgan put his hand on Aaron’s shoulder laughing, “You won’t have to worry about having a boring life with her.”Hotch shook his head and the three men walked back to the table. 

He sat down and put his hand on your leg, you were talking as he slowly inched his way up…slowly and softly. You glanced over to him and saw that he himself was in a conversation. His hand inched higher and higher until you ‘yawned’. You looked at Aaron, “Ready?” He smiled at you, squeezed your leg and stood up. Last call was yelled and you two said your goodbyes. If the team knew you two were leaving to have sex, they didn’t let on, just smiles and goodbyes. Aaron took your hand and walked to the car. The whole car ride was filled with stimulated energy. You seem to arrive at his house in record time. He came over to your side and helped you out of the car. You looked at him as you simply asked, “Jack?” He looked at you as he brought his hand to your cheek, “At a friends” as he leaned down and kissed you. His lips brushed yours. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. “Y/n” he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter. You smile, your heart fluttering at his voice as you clasp your hands on either side of his face as you lean in for another. 

As soon as his front door was shut you started kissing again. Your tongue fluttered against his and his hands were deep in the softness of your hair. He pulled you against him, thinking that he’d never get you close enough. Taking your hand, Aaron led you to his bedroom. You nibbled at his chin, his ear, touching his face with your fingertips, sighing, whispering, “You feel so good.” Aaron stepped back holding you in his arms, he gazed at your lush curves and your soft skin with some scars ‘no doubt from previous cases” he thought. He felt you slip down the bed. You unfastened his pants, eased his briefs over his hips, and brushed the length of his cock with your palm before taking him in your mouth. He sighed, eyes shuts, thinking about how unbelievably good it felt, when you gave a throaty moan, then rolled your mouth from base to tip. Aaron groaned but managed to pull you up so you were face to face again. He pulled the straps down on your dress and simply let it fall off. He gazed at your body as you laid on his bed. He gently took off your bra and made his way to your panties. He slid his hands between your legs, positioning his fingers and thumb causing you to moan his name. He nuzzled against you, his lips on your neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to your earlobe. You were a moaning mess as he worked his fingers against the slick seam; you completely lost yourself inside your own pleasure. Aaron watched you squeeze your eyes shut as you clamped your thighs against his wrist and snapped your toes up, once, twice, three ties before you froze. 

Before you could recover, Aaron rolled onto you and slipped inside you. After the first thrust he had to hold still, knowing that if he kept moving, he would explode, he wanted you to come at least once more, with him. He kissed you, you gasped and shut your eyes. You had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine. “You feel so good”, you whispered…and then Aaron couldn’t hold back any longer. He plunged inside you. You moaned, your hands locked onto his shoulders, your breath against his face, your voice in his ear, urging him on. 

“Oh y/n”, he gasped as you put your lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over, like a chant or song. You both came screaming each other’s names. You rolled into his arms, curling yourself against his chest. Unsure what to say, if anything you just looked up at him. He leaned down and gave you a sweet kiss. You happily sighed in his kiss and the two of you fell deep into sleep.

Aaron rolled over and saw his bed was empty. He stood up and heard something downstairs, he smirked as he threw on clothes. He made his way downstairs to find you in the kitchen humming and making something. He smiled at you, “Running off so soon, Agent y/n? I would’ve never pegged you as the love em and leave em type”. You turned and playfully scowled at him while bringing him coffee, “I’m not but you were sleeping so I figured I’d sneak out.” He smirked, “I bet you say that to all the guys”. You stared at him for a moment, figuring out what he was doing, “there are no other guys” he watched you for a moment before you continued, “there is one that is certainty peaking my interest but I’m not sure if it’s because of his knack of getting himself in to dangerous situations or the fact that I find his presence mildly addicting” He smiled at you while he drank his coffee, you walked over to him and put his coffee down and grab his hand. Smiling he leaned down kissing you sweetly, you broke away jumping as the timer went off. “That’s breakfast” he smiled as you ran to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of Criminal Minds and found myself completely devastated over the news of Thomas Gibson. I am definitely on team #nohotchnowatch so in honor of my beloved Aaron Hotchner, here is a story revolving around Aaron and the Reader. Please ignore spelling, grammar etc... This is a enjoyable hobby. I love interacting with people with the same interests and if and when I get a chance to write some stories- awesome. Hope everyone enjoys and have an amazing day.


End file.
